Manic Monday
by KyrielF
Summary: Ah, Monday has finally arrived after a weekend of complete and utter boredom. Today, I can finally rejoin my friends, loitering in the hallways of the fourth floor, walking from class to class, ready to gain more knowledge and-- Who the hell am I kidding?
1. I fucking hate school

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Newsies, and I don't own Ershey, Striker, Sapphy, or Izzy. Yeah, they own themselves.

NEW FIC! YAY! Okay, I know not all the characters aren't in the first chapter, but they will DEFINITELY be in the second chapter... I just couldn't make this one too long or people would lose interest. cough Okay, on with the fic! :D

* * *

**SKITTERY**

Ah, Monday has finally arrived after a weekend of complete and utter boredom. Today, I can finally rejoin my friends, loitering in the hallways of the fourth floor, walking from class to class, ready to gain more knowledge and--

Who the hell am I kidding?

I fucking hate school.

But here I was, anyway, climbing the uneven staircases to the fourth floor of my high school building. Who the hell decided to put so many staircases in this stupid building? Two flights to each floor. Four floors. Eight flights of stairs from the first to the fourth floor.

Then, of course, the administration decided to give me most of my classes on the fourth and first floor. Also, the two classes I don't have in the high school building, gym and drama, just HAVE to be all the way across the campus. So, that's eight flights of stairs climbed more than once a day, plus two trips to the other side of the campus.

I fucking hate school.

The first person I see upon reaching the fourth floor hall is one of my good friends, Ershey Williams, who had just returned from a week long vacation on Saturday. She must've missed me a lot, because before I knew it, I was being tackled to the ground by a giggling tornado of Ersh-mass.

"Hey Ersh," I said, wincing in pain. I think I'm being stabbed by a ruler in my bag…

"HI-I-I!" she replied in a singsong voice, rolling off of me and standing up. I got up, too, dusting myself off and making sure that ruler didn't do any permanent damage to my back.

"How was California?" I asked, making my way to my locker. She skipped along beside me. Too happy, that one.

"It SUCKED!" she replied, as we reached my locker. "I couldn't enjoy any of it! I missed you, and Mush, and Kyriel way too much!" I rolled my eyes at the mention of Kyriel. What? It was a reflex. The next thing I knew, Ersh was tapping her foot and folding her arms tightly.

"Y'know, I'm gonna get you two to become friends whether you like it or not!" she said stonily. Ersh and her mood swings.

"Oh, please do," I replied sarcastically, tugging on the lock of my locker, frustrated by it. Damn rusty old locks. OPEN!

Ershey rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You two have known each other since we were seven!"

"Yeah," I replied, tugging at my lock again. "And we've hated each other since we were seven, too. HAHA! IT OPENED!"

"How can you hate someone for ten years?" she asked, sighing exasperatedly. I opened my locker door, and about a million crumpled up pieces of paper fell out of it. Taped to the back of my locker was a note.

"Happy Monday," I read. "Love, Kyriel."

I fucking hate school.

**ERSHEY**

"See?" I said, trying to make the best of the situation. "She loves you!" I forced a smile.

Skittery ripped the note out of his locker angrily. "Give me a break, Ersh. You know that there was sarcasm dripping all over this goddamned note!"

I sighed. It was useless. See, I have this theory: My friends, Kyriel and Skittery, both have this undying love for each other but hide it by pretending they hate each other. So, I've been trying to get them to be friends since we were all seven years old. I mean, everyone loves happy endings right? And as my job as The Matchmaker (alright, so I've never ACTUALLY matched up two people, yet), it was my job to make sure that—

"MUSH!!" I yelled, pulling my attention away from Skittery and over to one of my other best friends, Mush, who had just entered the hallway.

"ERSHEY!!" he yelled back, smiling. We ran towards each other.

It was kind of hard to tell who tackled whom, but the outcome was still the same - a laughing mess of Murshey on the floor.

"I missed you!" I exclaimed, jumping up and helping Mush off the ground.

"I missed you, too!" he replied. "It's so boring here without you."

Mush and I had been best friends since we'd met, which was when we were seven years old. Yep, all of us met when we were just seven. Cool, huh? And the best part was that we've all been the closest of friends since! Well, except for Skitts and Ky… but I'm gonna change that. I. AM. DETERMINED.

Lately, I've been having thoughts about me and Mush's relationship. Not bad thoughts, of course, just… interesting ones. It was the first time I'd ever actually wanted to be more than just friends with him. I loved his smile, his hair, his eyes…

But I could never tell him. No way. It would ruin our friendship, I know it would. The only person I've told is Kyriel.

"ERSHEY'S BACK!"

Whoo, check that out.

I whipped around quickly and was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Ky!" I said in a mock whine. "I'm supposed to tackle you! You ruined the process!" I poked her in the tummy just to annoy her, and she jumped backwards.

"NO POKING!" she exclaimed, holding her hand out to keep me at a distance. We immediately broke out into fits of laughter. We were weird like that.

"Hey Mush!" Kyriel said, smiling. She turned to Skitts and merely nodded.

"Skittery."

"Kyriel."

I HATE TENSION!

"SO!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together. "What did you all do while I was gone?"

"I got a hair cut," Kyriel said grimly, fingering her jet black which now fell just past her shoulders. I gasped.

"You cut your hair?!" I asked, my eyes widening. "But your hair was so beautiful when it was longer!"

"I know," Kyriel replied, then glared at Skittery. "I guess some people think sticking gum in someone's hair is funny."

"And _some_ people," said Skittery, glaring back, "Seem to think that 'redecorating'— (He shot air quotes at her) – someone else's locker is pretty damned funny as well. How the hell did you get my lock combination?"

Kyriel smirked mischievously. "A-ha, so you found my note?"

"Don't change the subject. How did you get my fucking lock combination?!"

"OKAY!" I yelled, sliding in between the two. "Now that we've gotten all caught up with you two, let's find out what Mush did."

Mush shrugged. "I kind of want to see what's gonna happen next in _this_ argument." I shot him a look. "I mean… I… Went swimming?"

I blinked at him. "You went… swimming."

"Oh, alright, I did nothing," he said, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, Ersh, it's no fun when you're not around! I've got to deal with these two always bickering about something! You'd better not leave again. I swear, I'll die if you leave me again."

Melt. Melt. Melt. Melt.

…

Melt.

**SAPPHY**

"Aw, PLEASE?!" I pleaded to my teacher, following him upstairs to the fourth floor. "Please, please, please, please, please, plea—."

"You'd better quit it, young lady," he replied, whipping around and staring at me menacingly, "Or you'll get TWO detentions." He opened the door, and we entered the fourth floor hallway.

"But… But, Mr. Pearson!" I begged, clasping my hands together. "I already have five detentions!"

"Oh, yeah," he replied. "That's true…"

My eyes lit up. This teacher DID have a heart!

"Five detention equal one after school detention. See you later this afternoon," Pearson said, and walked away.

Shoot me.

"ARRRGGHHH!!!" I yelled, kicking a nearby locker and instantly regretting it because now I had a aching foot. Could this day GET any worse?! I HATE MONDAYS!

"That wasn't very smart, now was it?" said a voice from behind me. Oh, great, just what I need. A smart-aleck.

I slowly turned around. "Look, guy, I don't need a… a…" I trailed off. Standing in front of me was Racetrack Higgins. I'd shared lunchtimes detentions with him many times but he'd never said a word to me until now. Not that I wanted him to… I mean, I… Well…

Yeah, alright, I like him. Leave me alone.

"You okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and snapping me out of my reverie.

"I'm fine!" I said, sounding perhaps a bit too happy. "H-How are you?" What the? Why the hell did I say THAT?!

Race gave me a weird look. "I'm good… I was just listening to your little begging scene with Pearson. Nice try." He SAW me?! I'm not turning red, am I?

"Yeah, well," I replied. "I don't exactly need an after school detention." Race laughed.

"Like anyone needs any kind of detention," he said, smirking. Gotta love that smirk.

I nodded in agreement. Before I could reply, however, the bell rang. Damned bell.

"Well, I'll see you after school, kid," Race said, turning to leave. I raised an eyebrow.

"After school?"

"I threw a water balloon at him."

"Gotcha."

* * *

Whee, and there you have it! Well, you know what to do, review, review! :D Muahaha... hoorah for bad rhyming! 


	2. Blah, blah, blah

Could I BE any more proud of myself? Muahaha, looks like my muse has come back! Check it out! ANOTHER CHAPTER! LIKE, YAY!

Read on, good people, read on. :)

* * *

**BUMLETS**

I was already in homeroom, sitting at my desk and reading a book when the rest of my classmates began pouring in, talking rather loudly. Annoyed and unable to concentrate on my book any longer, I snapped it shut and watched them file in.

There was Mush (nice guy, though a bit on the hyperactive side), Ershey (nice girl, always on the hyperactive side), Kyriel (she's alright… I swear she has ADD sometimes), Skittery (moody), and—

Oh, no.

Izzy.

Save me.

Where the fuck is my book?!

I quickly reopen my book, positioning it in front of my face in an attempt to hide from the monster I like to call – Izzy.

Alright, alright, so she wasn't exactly a monster… She's actually quite attractive for a weird, nerdy, lunatic who just happened to be completely obsessed with me. In fact, I'd probably go out with her if she didn't act as if she worshipped the ground I walked on… Kind of scary, really.

I sighed as I watched her pull up a chair to the desk next to me, her best friend, Swifty, sitting next to her. I always wondered why she chose to hang out with a guy instead of a girl. But anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, I—And now, she's staring at me. Joy.

"Hey, Bumlets!" she said in a cheery voice, accompanied by a pretty smile. I nodded in response, then quickly looked away. You know, I thought when you sat in a desk near the corner of the room, people wouldn't notice you…

"How've you been?" she asked, still smiling.

I shrugged.

"I see," Izzy replied, as if she were deeply intrigued by my response. See? Crazy.

Just then, our teacher, Mr. Stanley, cleared his throat and the class quieted down. THANK YOU.

"Okay," he said in his usual quiet drone. Our class is always FORCED to be silent, just to be able to hear the guy! "Today, we'll be starting a chemistry lab…" And cue Bumlets sleeping with his eyes opened. What was he starting to babble about anyway? He was like the thing that wouldn't shut up…

"… Blah, blah, blah… element table… blah, blah…"

I wonder what happens next in my book…

"… Blah, blah… working in groups of two… blah…"

I wish it were drama class…

"… Blah, blah… choose your partners—."

WHAT?! I glanced quickly at Izzy, and saw a smile spread across her face. Oh, no. Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no… I looked around, searching for a potential group of people that could be my partners, but I didn't find anyone I knew well enough.

That's what I get for not talking to many people.

Damned karma.

**STRIKER**

I glanced around the classroom, looking for a partner for our chemistry project. I was thinking of partnering up with Sapphy, as usual, but she seemed to already be partners with that Italian boy. Y'know, I can never remember his name.

"Guess I'll just wait for someone to come to me," I said to myself confidently, examining my newly manicured nails. I'm pretty high on the popularity scale, right? Someone's BOUND to want to partner up with me. A-ha! Here comes someone now!

"Hey, Striker, you got a partner?"

I turned around, shaking my head 'no', and found Swifty staring back at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to be partners with Izzy?" I asked.

He shrugged. "She's partners with Bumlets."

"_That_ drama geek?" I said casually. "Weird. Oh, well. Nope, I don't have a partner. You're welcome to be mine." I smiled and he smiled back.

Eep, he's so adorable. Too bad he's gay. Or… I _think_ he's gay. I mean, he's way, way nicer than the other guys at this school, he didn't have a girlfriend. AND just look at his hair! No guy has hair that nice. 'Course, you never know, he could just be high maintenance. … I still opted for gay.

I'd so go out with him if I were a guy. Oh, and gay.

So, chemistry class didn't turn out so bad, after all. I got to hang out with Swifty, who I found out is the sweetest guy I've ever known, while Sapphy oogled over that Italian guy (whose name I still have not remembered).

I exited the classroom, for some reason not wanting to leave Swifty, and joined Sapphy, who was already outside. She was happily humming some tune to herself, and bouncing up and down. I was pretty sure she'd burst into song like she usually—

"DANCING THROUGH LIIIIIIIIIIFE!" There it was.

She was the happiest person with an after school detention I've ever seen.

"So, Sapphy," I said, successfully gaining her attention, "Are we just gonna stand here or do you want to actually get to P.E. on time?"

She laughed. "Sorry! I'm just SO HAPPY! YOUR LIFE COULD END UP CHANGING WHILE YOU'RE DANCING THROUUUUUUUGH!"

And that's how it went.

All the way to the gym.

**KYRIEL**

"To apathy, to empathy, to entropy, ecs-ta-cy!" Ersh and I sang as skipped, arms linked, into the girls' locker room to change into our P.E. clothes.

You know, I just noticed. We don't have uniforms for regular classes, yet we have them for P.E.

Weird.

ANYWAY!

A couple minutes later, Ershey and I emerged, still singing "La Vie Boheme" at the top of our lungs, only now we were accompanied by Sapphy, a fellow RENT fan.

"Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion! Creation, vacation! MUCHO—."

"SHUT UP!" Skittery. Joy.

"Well, SOMEONE'S in a bad mood, now aren't we?" Sapphy said teasingly to Skittery.

"You would be, too, if someone decided to stuff your locker with tiny, crumpled up pieces of paper!" Oh, yeah… Damn, that was fun. "How the hell did you get my locker combination?!"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I'll get you back."

"I'd like to see you try."

The scary thing was, I knew he really would get me back. We'd been like this since we were seven, playing stupid tricks on each other just because. I mean, we totally hated each other. It was stupid the way we fought, really, but we didn't care too much.

The point was that we absolutely loathed each other, and didn't care what other's thought about it.

"LOATHING!" Sapphy sung. Nice. "UNADULTERATED LOATHING!"

P.E. today was rather nice, actually. We played volleyball and I managed to spike the ball into Skittery's stomach during the game. Whoo, go me.

'Course then he spiked it back. Luckily, I wasn't as slow as he was, and managed to dodge it. THAT'S RIGHT. REFLEXES! MUAHA!

When class ended and I entered the girls' locker room, I found Sapphy and Ershey giggling about something. They immediately tried stifling their giggles once they noticed I was there. Ooh, they were talking about me!!

"What's goin' on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, nothing," Ershey said a little too innocently. I shot her a look.

"Yeah, right," I replied. "Somethin's goin' on and I'm not leaving until you tell me what the fuck it is!"

"Ooh, lookie how she overreacts!"

"GUYS!"

"It's nothin', babe!" Sapphy insisted, smirking as she passed me on her way out the door. "It's just cute how you and Skittery flirt so shamelessly all the time."

…

WHAT THE FUCK?

* * *

SHOUT OUTS!

**Erin Go Bragh:** Thanks! Glad you liked it. :)  
**Coin: **Haha, well, I updated! No more scary laughing...  
**Air: **Hehe, I'm not patient either. :P  
**Emotions: **Whoa, glad you like it that much. Maybe you can be in the next fic I write that includes OCs! :D  
**Sapphy: **That's a good, good, question... makes note to self ... Figure out what Sapphy did. cough  
**Saturday: **Wow, that hypnotism thing really DID do the trick! I'm glad you decided to use the yoyo instead of spears...  
**Ershey: **Hmm... Remind me to have more Ersh-melting scenes... Whoo, it'll be a melt-Ershfest! Muahaha...

Whee, review, please! :D


	3. Time of the Month?

HERE 'TIS! Rejoicify now! Okay, read, already...

* * *

**SWIFTY**

YES! YES!!! P.E. IS OVER FOR THE DAY!

Call me a girl, but I hate P.E. I don't know why… I guess I'm just not athletic. Plus, getting hit in the head with a football-slash-volleyball-slash-basketball is not my idea of fun.

MY idea of fun is my next class. Drama. YES.

I had just rounded the corner of the lower school building (Where the drama room is. Pathetic, isn't it?), when Alexia appeared, like, out of NO WHERE. Seriously. Whoa.

"Hey, Swifty!" she said.  
  
"Hey, Alexia," I replied, smiling. "What are you doing down here? You don't have drama class…"

"Oh!" she said. "I was looking for you, actually." Me? REALLY?! CUE: Cheesy grin. No, stop grinning, you might scare her.

"Me? What for?" Do you think I'm… DASHING? Muahahahah—

"You left your chemistry notes on my desk." DAMMIT.

"Oh, right," I said, taking the piece of paper she was holding. "Can't lose this, can I?"

"Not if you don't want an 'F' on our project," Alexia replied, giggling. A slightly awkward silence followed. I hate awkward silences like whoa.

Like whoa? Where the hell did I pick THAT up?

"So, I'll see you later!" Alexia said suddenly, causing me to jump.

"Oh, yeah!" I replied. "I'll see you at lunch. We can, er, eat together or something, if you want. But if you don't want to, then you don't have to. But if you do want to then—." SHUT UP!

"Sure, I'll eat lunch with you!" Ooh, yay! Was she blushing? … Nah…

"So, see you!" I said, waving as she walked away.

"Bye!" she called back, then hurried off to her next class.

I think I like her.

A lot.

**SKITTERY**

When I entered the drama classroom, my stomach was still aching from where it had been slammed into by an aerial attack involving Kyriel and a volleyball. As if I hadn't been in a bad enough mood at the time, I just HAD to have the wind knocked out of me in front of everyone in gym class. Of course, I should consider myself lucky. Five inches lower, and…

Well, let's not go there.

"AH! Mike-ell! Good morning!" said my drama teacher, Mr. Nazareno, in his thick Filipino accent, that everyone makes fun of. We don't make fun of it because we have something against Filipinos, we make fun of it because his nasal voice makes it sound really funny… That, and the fact that no one really liked Mr. Naz because he was a real drama queen.

"Hi, Mr. Naz," I droned, dropping my bag with the others near the back wall, and sitting on the floor next to Mush Meyers. Yeah, the only desk in the room was Mr. Naz's. The floor was cleared so there was more performing space and less clutter.

Drama class was uneventful, which usually isn't the case. Today, it wasn't until AFTER class that things got interesting.

"Nice day for volleyball, isn't it?" Kyriel said, smirking as I passed her in the hall. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeah," I replied sarcastically. "Real nice. Wonderful."

"HEY GUYS!" exclaimed Ershey, dragging Mush over with her. "How's life? HAPPY? JOYOUS?!" I rolled my eyes. She made it incredibly obvious that she had heard us and was trying to stop us from fighting. Oh, how nice.

"Oh, yes!" replied Kyriel cheerfully. "Quite joyous, Ersh! Did you see that spike I made in gym class? Wonderful aim, don't you think?"

"Shut up," I snapped. I was really fed up with Kyriel for today. "That was a cheap shot in gym, and you know you spike really fucking hard! I've got the stomach pains to prove it."

"Oh, time of the month?"

"Aw, fuck you."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Detention."

"WHAT?!"

Mr. Pearson was standing next to us, smirking somewhat evilly. I hate that man.

"Detention," he repeated, "For swearing in the halls."

"BUT WE—." Kyriel and I said simultaneously. Whoa, that's scary.

"No 'buts'."

"MR. PEARSON!!", we both yelled. AGAIN. DUDE, WHAT'S WITH THAT?!

But he was already starting to walk away. Kyriel rounded on me.

"YOU GOT ME A DETENTION, YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled, glaring at me.

"YOU STARTED IT, BITCH!"

"Detention."

"S/HE STARTED IT, MR. PEARSON!!"

"That's a detention for yelling, another for swearing again, and another for immaturity," Pearson said, whipping out a small notepad and writing down the number of detentions they had so far. "That's four detentions each already."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" This simultaneous thing is really getting to me…

"And one more for questioning my authority," Pearson replied, adding one more detention to his list. "Oh, my, would you look at that? You two have just earned after school detentions. Good job." And with that, he walked away.

Kyriel and I glared at each other, afraid to say anything else in case we got another detention.

**ERSHEY**

"Wow." I said, utterly amazed at what just happened. Five detentions in less that three minutes. Shocking.

I was on the edge of getting an after school detention, as well. Whaaat? I can't help it if I like to talk in class! Anyway, things finally started to cool down at study hall, the period right before lunch. Kyriel and Skittery had chosen not to talk to anyone at all, including ME, which left me with only Mush to talk to for now.

I'm complaining or anything, quite on the contrary. I loved talking to Mush. He was probably the only guy who could actually _get_ me, you know? Maybe that's part of the reason I'm totally crushing on him right now…

Ugh, it's so weird having a crush on your best friend.

For once during study hall, everything was quiet. I could practically feel the tension surrounding our little "group". For half the class, there was hardly a sound except for the rustling of papers and Sapphy, on the other side of the room, humming a little tune to herself while she worked.

"Ersh?" whispered Mush, across from me. I lifted my head.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I blinked. "Uh, yeah. What makes you think otherwise?"

"Well, you're staring at the same spot in your history book, and you haven't written anything on your paper for he past twenty-five minutes."

"What?" I looked down at my paper. By-golly, he was right. "Oh. I guess there's just a lot on my mind."

"Really? Care to share?"

I laughed softly. "Oh, you don't want to know." I'm not going to tell, yet, anyway, so NYEH!

"Well, okay, then," he replied, smiling before returning to his algebra homework.

See? He knows when I don't feel like talking about something.

Sigh.

I need to tell him. I need to tell him before my head explodes.

Did he just sigh? What's he sighing for?

Him sighing makes me want to sigh.

Sigh.

Stop sighing, Ersh, people are going to think you're weird.

Too late.

* * *

Coming up next chapter... MUSH'S POV FINALLY! coughbecauseIaccidentlyforgothimthistimecough Ehehe... Okay! Shout-outs!

**Ershey: **HAHA! Tommy is SO great! "Johnny Depp? If I were gay, I'd screw him."  
**Sapphy: **BumletsObsessed!Izzy is awesome! Too bad she's not in this chapter... :( Drama geeks ARE cool.   
**Saturday: **You just gotta LOVE Bumlets... It's hard not to. :P  
**Coin: **OMG. NO SINGING THAT SOOOOOONG!  
**Erin Go Bragh: **I think I'd be one of the five weirdest in the class! lol!

GO REVIEW! THE LEETLE BUTTON CALLS TO YOU. eerie music plays


End file.
